Forever Mine?
by JamesLilyTrueLove
Summary: James Potter and the rest of the Maraunder crew are three years out of Hogwarts and James meets someone he has been dreaming about for the past three years. How will he cope with this, especially when the girl of his dreams has found someone new…


**«´¨·. ¸¸.¤Forever Mine¤.¸¸.·´¨»**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters you recognise they belong to JK Rowling, I own nothing and don't claim to, so don't sue me!

**Introduction:** James Potter and the rest of the Maraunder crew are three years out of Hogwarts and James meets someone he has been dreaming about for the past three years. How will he cope with this, especially when the girl of his dreams has found someone new…

**Chapter One: James' Dream **

A flash of bright crimson hair took James Potter by surprise leaving him dumbfounded. 'Lily', he thought as he scrambled through the crowd in a haphazardly fashion trying to get a better view of her. He sprinted the last thirty metres wanting, needing to catch up with her. The trains roared past James as he tried to yell, 'LILY! LILY!' But the woman didn't reply, she didn't even turn round. James slowed down defeated, people giving him strange looks, as he stumbled to the ground and cried.

James Potter awoke with a gasp, his intake of oxygen irregular and sharp. Naturally, it had all been a dream and James tried to let the situation sink in and sighed as he got out of bed and walked to the small en-suite bathroom in the small flat he had rented himself. The cool red curtains at his grubby window rippled gently as the wind tousled them. He peered at himself in the gilded mirror; thick dark lashes that complimented his unruly ebony hair framed his hazel eyes that were red and bloodshot. James sighed when he looked at the bags under his eyes, for three years he had been working non-stop trying to achieve his one and only dream: to be an Auror. He worked day in day out and left no time for friends, family or even love. His heart gave an almighty lurch when he thought that. He remembered Lily again. Lily Evans was James Potter's girlfriend when he attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry but he had broken up with her three years ago when he had decided to concentrate fully on his work. However, now James regretted it more than ever, he had never been so in love with anyone apart form Lily. He loved her crimson hair that rippled every time the wind decided to blow it and her bright emerald eyes, which were full of intelligence and wit. But he had her no more, he had hurt her beyond anything James was feeling now and he knew that he would never get her back, ever. He flopped back down onto his bed and slowly began to fall asleep, not-knowing the surprises that were in store for the next day.

James woke up, the sun hanging in strips where there were gaps in the curtains. James groaned as he got out of bed remembering his dream last night. he held his head in his hands trying to relieve the thumping pain in his head. He sighed again, showered and ate breakfast ready for his very special meeting coming up. James Potter was part of a secret society called the order of the Phoniex, a society trying to stop the dark wizard Voldemort form his reign of terror. It was James' first meeting today and he was nervous. Not so much nervous about Voldemort and his dark followers, but because of the people there. Sure he had met Sirius, Remus and Peter but they were just about the only people he had met, a lot of other people he had just been cut off from for three years and James would have a lot to catch up on. Flexing his arm he walked over to the fireplace grate took a pinch of floo powder and cried "Phoniex Palace".

He coughed as he was sucked into the gate and spun around accidentally swallowing smog. He then was hurled out of the grate at phoniex palace and smashed into a table. He groaned as he smacked his head on a wooden table and broke his glasses in half.

He brushed himself off, muttered, 'reparo' to his glasses and glanced around as he sat down. He greeted several people he expected to be there, mad-eye Moody, Dumbledore, Mcgongal, Sirius, Remus, Peter... however as James mingled he saw someone, someone he ad not expected to see. Her bright red hair caught him off guard and he couldn't help starring when he saw her face. He looked straight into her bright emerald eyes and all Lily could do was stare back. he could see her eyes were full of shock, but then this had changed to a mixture of hurt and longing. He had felt as if no one else was there, all he could see was Lily. James also noticed that Lily was frozen too; then all of a sudden Lily averted her eye and became extremely fascinated with the carpet below her. James, now in a state of shock, seeing the only ever woman he had loved just sat there still starring at her as if someone had put a body binding curse on him.

Lily Evans couldn't believe what she was seeing, rather who she was seeing. James Potter. James Potter the guy she had dated in year seven, the guy that told her that he had loved her, the guy she had told she loved him, the guy that chose his career over her.

Lily's thoughts flashbacked to that very eventful night when all her dreams had come crashing down.

An eighteen year old James Potter stood before her looking deathly pale, "Lily I have to tell you something, something important."

"What is it James, you can tell me anything," she reached for his arm but he pulled away.

"Lily, I love you more than anything, but some things are just more important..." he trailed off, leaving Lily speechless.

He started again, "Lily," he paused, "to become an Auror and fight evil, I need to give 100 nothing can distract me, and I need a lot of time, I won't be able to spare any."

Lily was still confused.

"I don't get it..." James gently cupped her chin as he replied, "Lily...we can't be together, I can't be the boyfriend that sees you once a week, I love you to much to do that to you, you deserve someone that can be there for you, you deserve so much more than me." James placed a kiss on her forehead, "Goodbye Lily Evans." he turned abruptly on his heal, fighting back tears and so was Lily. But they got the better of her as she stood rooted to her spot, speechless, the rain pelting down soaking her clothes feeling as if her soul had just died as she watched the man she loved with all her heart walking away from her.

Lily took a deep breath as she remembered where she was, she needed to get away. her old friend Alice Longbottom came up to her, "Lily, hey..." Lily pushed her out the way feeling nauseated. She haphazardly moved her way through the throng of people needing to get some air. The air was cool and all was dark she noticed as she walked into the large garden. She looked wistfully around at the peaceful atmosphere, wanting to get away from it all. She went to sit down on her chair when she buckled over what appeared to be thin air. Lily looked confused as she heard a groan, she bent down slowly and saw a hand emerging, and that hand was all too familiar...

"James Potter!" she yelled in surprise and shock, she instantly went to smooth her hair not realising she was doing it.

"In the flesh," he said casually as he slowly emerged from his cloak and stood up, "It's been a while eh Lily?"

Lily attempted to tuck a strand of silky hair behind her ear but she was far too dazed by James to complete the task.

James smirked, "I still got it don't i?"

Lily looked at him in the eyes, "Excuse me?"

he grinned and tilted his head to the side and tucked Lily's flyaway strand of hair behind her ear, causing Lily to stifle a gasp as she felt James' soft hand touch her, it was as if she was a teenager all over again and James was well...James.

"I still make you go weak at the knees Lily," he said smirking. James braced for it, the shouting of how obnoxious he was being, he couldn't believe what he had just said, she was going to hate him, his last and final chance blown...

"Yes, well, it's not like you were Mr. Cool in there, " she pointed indoors, "You looked like Snape had just become Minister of Magic, "she started laughing.

James smiled, shocked, he ran his fingers through his hair and laughed nervously.

Lily laughed again, "Didn't you say you were gonna stop doing that?"

"Nervous habit."

"So I make you nervous do i?" he moved closer.

"Should I answer that?"

"O.." James' eyes widened as he looked at lily's fingers...

"You...When...Who?" he stammered in a mixture of confusion and jealousy.

Lily looked down and avoided James' eyes, "well...Amos...kinda..."

"You're engaged to AMOS DIGGORY!"

"Well, yeh..."

**A/N:** Hey guys! Again if you have any comments on my story, please, please, please review, just hit that little purple button over there. I will love you forever, even if you're comments aren't good!


End file.
